A Reason Not To
by bucktooth22
Summary: Jack and Hugh come calling on Phryne when she's in the bath. When she comes down the stairs in nothing but an over-sized towel things get interesting. Hugh x Dot. Phryne x Jack. Smut oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries

Phryne was in the bath when she heard a knock at the door. She heard Dot answer and her two very favorite police men's voices as they entered her house. Dot appeared shortly after with a towel and a robe for her to wear to greet her guests. Phryne, who had no reservations about walking down the stairs dripping wet and naked, decided to spare Dot the horror and began drying herself off in the huge towel. When she decided that was just enough dry while still looking deliciously wet, she tied the towel around her, and went to greet her guests. Jane wasn't home and Mr. Butler was in the kitchen but Cec and Bert were lounging in the yellow chairs while Dot stood near Hugh who was next to Jack. The taxi drivers choked on their drinks, Dot gasped, horrified, and Jack's eyes went so wide Phryne was sure they were going to pop out of his head. Jack also, as soon as he saw her scandalous attire, clapped a hand firmly over his constable's eyes. Hugh, who had been talking to Dot, didn't even know why his eyes were being covered but trusted his superior.

"I put out a robe for you miss." Dot said. "I'll go get it." He rushed to the stairs.

"No need." Phryne waved the offer off dismissively.

"But miss-" Dot hissed looking at Cec and Bert who looked completely unashamed to be choking over Miss Fisher's fine legs.

"What can I help you with Jack?" Phryne asked smiling at her very favorite detective inspector.

"My most recent murder victim had your card in her pocket." Jack said producing a card splattered with blood.

"Oh how awful!" Phryne said genuinely upset. "Does she have a name?"

"We couldn't find anything with a name on it." Jack said straining his eyes to keep them locked onto Phryne's.

"Perhaps I could identify her." Phryne offered.

"My thoughts exactly. So if you'll be so kind as to put clothes on we can go down to the morgue." He said.

"But don't you like me better this way?" She asked twirling with a girlish laugh. Cec and Bert who has just gained the sense to look down at their cups and to stop choking looked up at this.

"It's improper miss." Dot urged smacking the two cabbies over the head with the morning newspaper. They laughed and hurried into the kitchen to hide from any more punishment Dot might deem fit.

"Constable, please step into the other room while I have a word with Miss Fisher." Jack asked looking at Dot who nodded and took Hugh into the other room, covering his eyes, lest he see Miss Fisher in her unacceptable attire.

"What Jack? Afraid the boy will take me away?" Phryne purred sliding up to him.

"Afraid Dot will go mad if she sees him looking at another women as scandalously clad as you, Miss Fisher." Jack said smiling at her as she took hold of the end of his tie.

"As if Hugh has eyes for anyone but Dot." She dismissed the idea with a laugh, dropping his tie.

"Then, perhaps I don't like anyone seeing this much of you, aside from present company." He said with less sarcasm than he intended, while raising an eyebrow. Of course it was true, but he'd never give her the satisfaction of knowing it.

"And, in any case, you try not to bed prime suspects." He laughed again as she leaned against him.

"Your hair is dripping on me Miss Fisher." Jack said not moving away.

"Am I getting you wet?" She teased running her fingers across his chest connecting the droplets of water that she'd gotten on him.

"Is this your way of getting off the suspect list?" He teased lightly as she ran a finger down her back.

"That depends." She purred as her tongue found a droplet of water on his chest, her eyes never leaving his.

"On?" He asked. He wasn't sure yet whether it was a good thing he hung his coat on his way inside.

"If it's working." She gave him a mischievous grin as she nipped him softly. He knew she must have heard his heard pounding in his rib cage with her face so near it.

"I mustn't let my personal opinions cloud an investigation." He said in a husky voice.

"Are you going to clap me in irons? I never pegged you for a kinky boy." She stepped back, holding her wrists out and pouting ever so slightly.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be." Jack said rolling his eyes at her eccentricities.

"You were the one who kissed me. Remember?" She looked him in the eyes trying to convey a message he couldn't decipher.

"Quite vividly." He thought about that kiss constantly. His divorce would be finalized soon enough but not soon enough for his liking. If he were a single man again he would bed Miss Fisher in a heartbeat. He would take her hard, like she ought to be taken, like the needed to be taken. Jack had seen the other men she entertained, the way they submit to her will. She may be strong but Jack had never given in to her as readily as that and that lack of submission on his part was why he would be perfect for her. He'd given it a considerable amount of thought and that was his conclusion: she needed him just as much as he desired her.

"And would you do it again? Given the right circumstances were met?" She asked moving dangerously close to him.

"In a heartbeat." He murmured looking longingly into her eyes.

"Then why don't you?" She asked. He tried, he really did, but his brain failed him. He could give no reason why he was not kissing her. He could give no reason why he was not waking up in bed with her. There simply was no reason not to at that moment. So he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. She leaned her entire body against him, giving him access to anything he might desire. Jack's tongue didn't ask permission to invade her mouth; she would have given it readily. His hands scooped her up easily and he carried her up the stairs, not looking, not breaking from his kiss. He toed open the door to the first room they got to, not caring whose room it was. Lucky for him it was Phryne's room and he kicked the door shut after them before depositing her on the bed. The towel fell away from her quickly and before she could ask if it was morally and technically alright to be doing this given the reason for his visit, his mouth was on hers again. His clothes were town away quickly before his hands roamed her body, touching everything they could. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled them against him. She moaned into his mouth and mewled when he broke away from her. He got on his knees at the end of the bed and, before she even knew what was happening he'd buried his face in her wet folds. She gasped in surprise before writing on the bed in pleasure. One of his hands found her stomach and pressed firmly to keep her still. She was nearing climax, and he knew it, when he pulled away. She huffed in frustration and grabbed the sheets on either side of her. He trailed kisses along the inside of her thighs and on her stomach making her squirm but his hand kept her relatively still. She was so lost in pleasure she was unaware of him spitting on his hand and coating his member. His name spilled from her lips over and over again, she had waited so long for him, wanted him above all else and now here he was, fulfilling her dreams and fantasies. Suddenly he was no longer touching her at all. Just as she was about to sit up and demand to know why he'd stopped two fingers plunged into her. She yelped in surprise and squirmed under his hand and around his hand. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her but as she felt her climax near once again, he took his fingers out. "Jack." She moaned in frustration.

"Yes Phryne?" He asked as if he hadn't been doing unmentionable things to her seconds before.

"Stop teasing." She huffed as she rubbed her legs together trying to make any friction at all.

"I'm punishing you." He said.

"For what?" She asked suddenly looking as innocent as a lamb with her legs spread wide naked as the day she was born.

"For putting yourself in danger. For teasing me. For any number of things. And I intend to punish you for every single one." He said darkly as he took hold of one of her nipples. She arched her back into his hand as he tweaked the hardened nub. He latched his mouth onto the other, flicking the nipple with his tongue as his other hand plunged three fingers into her. He pounded her hard with his hand but just as she was about to cum he stopped and then switched nipples. Once again he tortured her by stopping just short. By now her face was red from frustration and she was panting in short little gasps, making her breasts jiggle.

"Please Jack." She moaned.

"I suppose that's enough for today." He said stepping back from her and watching her writhe in frustration.

"No Jack, please, I need more, just a little more." She begged, knowing it was exactly what he wanted to hear. She was the smile curl his lips as he moved closer to her once again. She looked at his hard member, knowing it would fill her. Excitement coursed through her as he lined up. He shoved it all in at once before pulling out all the way. She arched her back like a bow wound tight and ready to be released. He did that a few more times, leaning in to kiss her to keep her from screaming. He finally began pumping hard and fast into her grabbing her by the hips and snapping her body against his with each thrust. He picked up her legs and put them over his shoulders to allow him deeper penetration. He picked up speed and force with each thrust until finally; she squeezed around him, screaming into his mouth as her entire body shook. He kept going until her spasms forced him to cum. He buried himself deep in her and sent wave after wave into her before collapsing beside her. She panted as she looked over at him, her hair as wet as the rest of her.

"You'll need another bath before you go to the morgue." He smiled.

"In a bit." She sighed as she tried to calm down.

"I suppose I'll need one too." He sighed as she nuzzled his neck.

"You're certainly welcomed to join me." She purred as she sucked a dark mark onto his neck, marking him as her own.

"I certainly shall." He said. He'd wait until his legs could hold him up before he would go to the bath and Phryne certainly seemed in no rush. He was content to simply say here for a bit. Sure there was a killer on the loose but the murder could wait until he was clean and had defiled another room in Miss Fisher's house. Certainly, there was no reason for them not to have kissed.


End file.
